Code: Split
by Aelita Stones1
Summary: Xana Splits Aelita's Good and Evil half and they turn Lyoko, The Internet, and Xana's Replica into a War-Ground
1. Code: Split Episode 1

Code: Split

**A/N I got this idle when looking throws Devaintart one day **

**Also if you need to see what measurement something is go here **

h .

**Disclaimer: I do not own code Lyoko**

"Go on Aelita."

"I'm Going Jeremie!"

"OH NO! Your all alone now hurry! "

"I'm going as fast as I can; now I'm in the tower." Aelita floats up to the second platform and puts her hand on the interface, "Tower deactivated."

"I'm bringing you back, Aelita." Jeremie said as he brat her back to Earth.

"OK, that was weird; Xana activated a tower but didn't do anything."

"Your right, Aelita but Xana must have a reason for this." Jeremie replied

"Ya, but for now let's get back to school." And with that everyone gets on the elevator on goes back to school.

**The next day**

"Hay," Yumi runs over to the rest of the Lyoko Warriors, "how are you?"

"Good", every one replies.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, "OH NO! Super scan!"

"Let's go." Odd instructs

**At The Factory**

"What's Xana up to?" Jeremie ask

"Who knows and who cares let's jest deactivate the Tower before Xana can do anything with it," Odd replies.

"Fine go," Jeremie says while staring the transfer program, "get in," He sees Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich get into the scanners, "Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization," they land on Lyoko and Aelita steps in a Scanner, "Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization," She Lands on Lyoko as the Vehicles appear, "Head North," Jeremie Directed.

"OK, Einstein," Odd said while jumping on the Overboard, and Yumi and Aelita get on the Overwing and Ulrich on the Overbike then take off for the tower.

When the tower is in sight they see the guards "William and three Tarantulas, Xana must by doing something bad," and they were half right and when they got close to the tower the Tarantulas fired lazers jest to hide the real plain as William stranded by and watched the battle and doesn't even try to stop Aelita as she flies by on her wing appearing to have not noticed her fly by but when Aelita gets within 9 Meters something happens,

"," Aelita Screams so loud Jeremie has to take the head set off and still has to move over to the Elevator doors to keep from going deaf and Xana can hear her at his Home-based Replica with is about 14484100 Kilometer away (which is about 9000000 miles) and it rings throw his Ears worse than Jeremie and on Lyoko the monsters are Destroyed from the screams and the Lyoko Warrior and William have their hands to their ears trying to keep to sound out and losing life points one at a time when the Screaming stop Jeremie went back to the Computer char and put the headset on and ask,

"What happened?"

The Lyoko Warriors now with their hands off their ears replied "Aelita got within 9meters of the tower then SCREAMED!"

"Hay, I see two blips 9 meters away from the tower." Jeremie said confused.

When the smock that was created from what Xana did cleared William and the Lyoko Warriors saw not one but two Aelita one with a darker bodysuit than the other when the Two see each other they say in unison "What The? Who Are You? What just happened? Why are you repeating everything I say?"

"I can answer all those questions," a voice that was familiar it was the voice someone had when posed it was the Voice of Xana.

"XANA!" Everyone but William said in unison and in surprise.

"That's right." A Black mist forms in front of The Lyoko Warriors and forms into a Dark Version of Aelita different from the darker Aelita as the tower deactivates, "now to answer your questions Aelita's, I used the Tower to separate Aelita's Good and Evil halves and now the evil half will come with me, oh and for now you two share a brain but in a week you will have two separate brains."

"Yes, Xana, and can you call my X-Aelita?" the darker Aelita said walking towards Xana.

"OK, now i don't have come up with a name, come on lets go, X-Aelita." Xana says smiling Evil

"Bye," X-Aelita says as She, Xana and William turn into Black mist and go to Xana's home Replica.

**On Earth**

The Lyoko Warriors are talking about what happened and agree that X-Aelita will be dangerous and they will need to be on their toes

**Insert Creates**

**A/N so how is my first episode of "Code: Split"? **


	2. Code: Split Episode 2

**Disclaimer: me no own Code Lyoko**

**Code: Split**

**Episode 2: Trouble**

**A week later at Kadic lunch time**

"We are going to destroy a," BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, "Xana!" Jeremie said.

"Let's go!" Ulrich said then they go to the Factory.

**At the Factory**

"What's he up to?" Yumi ask surpass of why nothing seemed strange.

"Let's jest Deactivate the tower," Odd said.

"Ya the faster the better," Jeremie told them, "Get to the Scanner room," They do and Odd, Aelita and Yumi step in the scanners, "Transfer Odd, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Yumi, Scanner Odd, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Yumi, Virtualization," they land on Lyoko as Ulrich steps in the scanner "Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization," he lands on Lyoko as the vehicles appear, "head north, the Tower isn't that far."

"OK, Jeremie," Aelita replied as they take off for the Tower on the Overwing with Yumi and Ulrich on the Overbike and Odd on the Overboard.

When they get to the Tower they see the Guard "X-Aelita!" everyone shouted together.

"Right losers, have you noticed anything strange on Earth?" X-Aelita asked.

"No, why, Copy?" Aelita Replied adding copy to see what happens.

"I AM NOT A COPY!" X-Aelita Yells at the top of her digital lungs, "And I asked is because I'm telling you Xana only Activated a tower in order to get you guys here so we can fight, Now let's who is the better fighter," X-Aelita gets ready to fight but Odd fires a Lazer Arrow and ketch her off guard, "I have to admit you di ketch my off guard but you won't get that lucky again."

"Energy Field!" as X-Aelita Turns around she is hit with an Energy Field then a Fan then 10 Lazer Arrows then a sword then she is turned into a Black Mist and Returns to Xana as the Tower Deactivates and the Lyoko Warriors are brought back to Earth and Go back to Kadic.

**Xana's Home-Base Replica Inside what appears to be a Dark Sector 5**

Xana, as a Black Aelita, is waiting a minute later a Black Mist appears and forms into X-Aelita "I'm Sorry" She says when she is completely there.

"For what?" Xana asked her.

"For failing you." X-Aelita replied.

"Don't worry that was a trial, and because you last you will be upgraded and you can choose how you will look and some other upgrades." Xana told her.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"OK, hmmm, I'm good a long rang fighting but not very good in close rang combat, so maybe two swords like Ulrich and it might be fun if they combined at the hilts and make it so that when combined if I charge an Energy Field it turns the combined swords into a Bow and when I fire it fires an Energy Arrow that can Explode in impact, act like a normal Arrow, have high speeds but low damage, or locks onto target and hits it every time because there guided but somewhat low speed and damage."

"That's a good Idea, anything else?"

"Hmm, what's my power?"  
"Creativity and when you wave your hand over your watch you can Flight."

"OK, hmmm, maybe shadow field, I can maybe infiltrate the warriors' minds, distracting them during battle."

"Ok, I wish I thought of the Mind infiltration," Xana said intrigued on the mind infiltration power.

"Oh, NAV SKID!" X-Aelita yelled.

"What?" Xana asked confused.

"A Nav Skid for my, a dark pink one with powerful torpedoes."

Xana smacked himself on the head because of his stupidity, "Duh, I can't believe I forgot about that, Ok, you can have a dark pink Nav Skid."

"Thanks," X-Aelita said grateful.

"Wait, I just thought of something."

"What?" X-Aelita asked confused.

"Your mind infiltration, it can't work on Aelita." Xana informed.

"Great! Oh well."

"Ok, this will take my a week or two to do, ok?" Xana asked.

"OK."

"Good," Xana said as he started the upgrades.

**Insert creates**

**A/N: so how was that? Please review, next episode up when I have 3 reviews.**


	3. Code: Split Episode 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko.**

**Episode 3: New X-Aelita**

**Kadic, Lunch time, the a week Later**

"OK, now let destroy a," BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, "XANA!" Jeremie said then yelled.

**Factory**

"Do you thing Xana only activated a tower to get us to Lyoko?" Aelita asked remembering what X-Aelita told her the day before.

"Maybe," Jeremie answered remembering what Aelita told him.

"Who cares lets deactivate the tower," Odd said.

"Get to the scanner room," Jeremie said as the Lyoko Warriors got on the Elevator and went down to the scanner room, "Get in," Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita get into the scanners, "Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization," They land on Lyoko as Odd gets in, "Transfer Odd, Scanner Odd, Virtualization," he lands on Lyoko next to the Others as the Vehicles appear, "Go west," Jeremie directs as Yumi and Aelita get on the Overwing, Odd on the Overboard, and Ulrich on the Overbike take off for the Tower.

When they get to the tower they see the guard, "Hello losers".

"X-Aelita!" they yelled in unison.

"Yes, now let's fight one on four," she said then giggled when she realized what she jest said.

"One on four? We'll bet you easily."

"Really? Let's see," X-Aelita said then they started as the tower deactivates and Jeremie is locked out from devitalize the Lyoko Warriors until ether X-Aelita or the Lyoko Warriors win, "Shadow Field!" X-Aelita Yelled as she fired a Shadow field.

"Whoa!" Aelita said as she dogged.

"Mind Infiltration," X-Aelita said as Odd starts acting as if he was being possessed by a ghost then stopped and stands up like a zombie, "Attack."

"Lazer Arrow," Odd said like a Zombie as he fired Lazer arrows at the Lyoko Warriors and devitalizing Yumi and Ulrich.

"Good," X-Aelita said.

"Energy Field!"

"Hu?" X-Aelita and Odd said in unison and then Odd is devitalized.

"One on one, now, copy," Aelita said to X-Aelita adding Copy trying to distract her.

"I AM NOT A COPY!"

"Energy Field!"

"Great, I lo," She is hit with the Energy field and turns into a black mist and disappears and Jeremie Brings Aelita back to Earth.

**On Earth, in the Factory**

"That was fun," Aelita said.

"Not funny, Aelita," Ulrich said not thinking it was 'Fun'.

"I'm serious," Aelita replied.

**Insert credits**

**A/N so how was this Episode?**


	4. Code: Split Episode 4

**I know it's been a long time, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Episode 4: SURPIZE!**

"Good Aelita," Jeremie Said from the Control room.

"Thanks Jeremie," Aelita told him from the cockpit of the Skid.

"XANA!" Ulrich yelled as the Internet turned Red.

"AELITA RELEASE THE NAV SKIDS!" Jeremie yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Release!" Aelita said as she released the Nav Skids.

"Whoa!" Ulrich said as a torpedo missed him by a centimeter.

"Was that a shark?" Odd asked.

"NO!" Yumi yelled, "ITS X-AELITA!"

"Say good bye," X-Aelita said.

"NO!" Everyone said in unison.

"HA! Do you thing you can take me, William," As she said William he can out from behind a building like stacker, "20 Sharks," as she said this 20 sharks came out of hiding, "50 Kongers," as she said this 50 Kongers came out of hiding, "and," she Similes Evilly not that the Lyoko Warriors can see it, "something new," as she said something new a Monster that looks like a Kalamar with a Snake head and neck and seems to have no Eye of Xana came out of hiding.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi say in unison

"Your see," X-Aelita said smiling evilly again.

"Good Bye" a voice that seems to be coming from the New Monster.

"Who Said that?" Ulrich ask.

"Me," the Voice called again, a torpedo is fired from the New Monster and misses the Skid by a millimeter.

"Whoa!" Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi fire torpedoes at the New Monster but it does nothing so Aelita Fires a Torpedo and it does little damage, then William, X-Aelita, the Sharks, Kongers, and the New Monster Fire torpedoes and Lazers.

"GET OUT OF THEIR!" Jeremie Yelled so loud that you could hear him a Kilometer away.

"Come one!" Aelita yelled as the Nav Skids came back and Reattached to the Skid as it flow away as fast as it can with the Sharks, Kongers, New Monster, X-Aelita, and William in hot precut they got to Lyoko with The Monsters and William and X-Aelita still following but when the Skid got in Lyoko they had to stop and leave.

At the Factory

"That was weird," Odd said.

"Ya and what's with the New Monster?" Ulrich replies.

"It seems to have a shield of some kind," Jeremie said.

"Well, how do we break it?" Aelita Asked.

"Right now we can't break it, but I will work on upgrading the skid," Jeremie replied.

"We will work on upgrading the skid, Jeremie," Aelita corrected.

"Ok, the rest of you go back to School." Jeremie Said.

"OK!" Odd yelled and then ran to the Elevator, "what are you waiting for its meatball and Gravy night."

"We're coming, we're coming," Ulrich said as everyone but Aelita and Jeremie got on the Elevator and left.

**Insert Credits**

**A/N You like?**


	5. Code: Split Episode 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko**

**Epiode 5: X-Aelita Attack**

**Xana's Home base Replica**

"_Master Xana,_" X-Aelita said as she walked up to him...her...it...whatever, he looks like he did when Aelita split.

"_Yes, X-Aelita,_" he siad correus on why X-Aelita came.

"_Can I launch my own Attack?_" she asked.

"_What?!_" Xana asked getting up from the chair he was previsuly sitting in.

"_You heard me, Can I launch my own attack?_" she repeated.

"_Of course you can, but what do you have in mind?_"Xana answered then asked.

"_First, I infect the superscan with a virus that will trick the it into thinking the activated tower isn't activated, then, I'll posses as mamy students as possible and have them act normal for abit then at Lunch, when they least expect it, they attack and if they excape two Tarantulas will be at the bridge. If they get past that the tower will be gaurded by three Megatanks, three sworms of Hornets, three Tarantulas, me, and William, if I may,_" X-Aelita explained her plains of attack and deffence to Xana.

"_Wow,_"Xana was speechless about X-Aelita's Plain,"_I thing that your plains are practicly foll proof._"

"_Good thing too, sens odd is a foll,_" X-Aelita Jocked getting a laugh from Xana.

"_You may exsicut your plain now, and you may have William,_" Xana said.

"_Good, William!_" X-Aelita said then yelled for William. Shortly after X-Aelita called William he came into Xana's thrown room.

"_Yes, X-Aelita,_" William said.

"_You are going to help me deffend my tower from the Lyoko Warriors, if they can get to the Factory, here's the plain,_" X-Aelita explains her plain to William,"_got it?_"

"_Yes, but I dought we'll have to do much,"_ William replyed. They turn into Black Mist and go to Lyoko where X-Aelita suickly activated a tower and inserted a virus before the Superscan got a chanse to sound the alarm.

**At Kadic, Science Class**

"hu?" Jeremie whispers.

"What?" Aelita, who is sitting next to Jeremie, asked.

"I thing the Superscan just reset it's self," Jeremie answered.

"Can you even reset or turn off the Superscan?" Aelita asked.

"No, there is no way to reset the Superscan short of turning the Supercomputer off then on or reseting the Supercomputer," Jeremie answered.

"Could it be Xana," Aelita asked.

"I don't thing so," Jeremie said, "but let's keep an eye on the Superscan," they return there atenchion to the class.

**On Lyoko at an activated tower in the Mountain sector**

"_Way to go x-aelita, jeremie noticed something strange with the Superscan,_" William said.

"_Hay, I didn't know it would do that, every test I did on that virus did not even hint that it might do that,_"x-aelita deffended.

"_Grr, did you posses the students yet?_" William asked.

"_Of course I did, with the Superscan acting 'funny' I was able to sneak in five ghost to posses five students in their class,_" X-Aelita smiles evilly,"_Which can make the plain more foll proof._"

"_Good, HA! HA! HA!_" William laughed, X-Aelita joined him.

**At the bintches at Kadic**

"Have you noticed that most of the other students have been acting a little anormal?" Jeremie asked.

"Yes," everyone replyed.

"Do you thing it's Xana?" Ulrich asked.

"The Superscan hasn't found an activated tower," Jeremie replyed.

"Xana could have blocked the Superscan," Yumi suggested.

"I dought it," Jeremie replyed.

"Just to be safe, let's go to the Factory after school," Aelita said, wanting to stay safe.

RIIIIIIIING went the bell, "Time forclass, see you later Yumi," Odd said.

"Bye," Yumi replyed, and they went to class.

**On Lyoko at the activated tower**

"_Hu?_" X-Aelita asked.

"_What?_" William asked.

"_they noticed something strang in the acting of the possesed students,_" X-Aelita anwsered.

"_But, how, didn't you set them to auto?_"William asked.

"_Yes, that's what's got me confused,_"X-Aelita replyed knowing, by default, if you don't set what to do it will act normal.

"_A bug in the program, mabye,_" William suggested.

"_Not possible, Xana checkes every program for buges and errors every day at least,_" X-Aelita said, "_sometimes I help him check or check them myself, and I checked the Possesion program before I used it._"

"_Well, I don't know then, anyway it's almost lunch,_"William said.

"_Thanks for remind me, I'll tell Xana about the possesion program when we get back,_" X-Aelita said.

**At lunch time in the Kadic Lunch Room**

"Odd slow down or you'll chock," Ulrich told Odd more as a jock then a warning.

"I thing Odd has a Black Hole in his stomach," Jeremei jocked.

"I secind that," Ulrich Agrred.

"I threerd that," Yumi Agrred.

"I Fourth that," Aelita Agrred.

**At the activated tower**

"_I fifth that,_" X-Aelita Agrred, able to hear the Lyoko Warriors.

"_Hu?_" William asked not able to hear the Lyoko Warriors.

"_Jeremie said "I thing Odd has a Black Hole in his Stomach" and every Lyoko Warrior, exsept odd, agrred and I agrre to, do you,_" X-Aelita anwsered.

"_I Sixth that,_" William replyed.

"_I'll take that as a yes,_" X-Aelita said

**Back at Kadic**

"Hay! What's that supposto mean," Odd asked rather loudly.

"It means you are a Black Hole when it comes to food," Ulrich Anwsered.

Odd get alittle anored by this commont and is about to say something when a tray flies in front of him, missing him by a meter, "What the!?" Odd said in shock.

"HA! HA! HA! You five are pothedic," a possesed student said, the one who throw the tray.

"To the FACTORY!" Jeremie Yelled.

"Not so,,," The possesed student in front of the door was interrupted by Ulrich Kicking him in the head. They rushed out with the possesed students on there tail. They make it to the sewer entrins and exscap.

**Activated tower**

"_Rats,_" X-Aelita said.

"_What?_" WIlliam asked.

"_There in the sewers, Releasing the students, sending the Tarantulas to the bridge,_" X-Aelita said.

**At the bridge**

"Great," Jeremie said, seeing the Tarantulas on the bridge, "there are two Tarantulas on the bridge."

"How do we get past them?" Odd asked.

"I can distract them so you can get in," Ulrich said.

"OK, but be carful," Jeremie said. Ulrich ran up and got the Tarantulas' atentchion then ran off, one Tarantula followed, the other stayed."One Stayed," Jeremei said.

"I can get it," Odd said, cliaming the ladder.

"Wait!" Jeremei yelled but it was to late, Odd was fighting the Tarantula and suprizingly to the Lyoko Warriors and X-Aelita he destroyed it in under two minutes.

**Activated tower**

"_IMPOSIBLE!_" X-Aelita yelled.

"_What?_" William asked.

"_Odd jest destroyed one of the two Trantulas in under two minutes,_" she anwsered

"_WHAT?!_" William yelled.

"_I said, "Odd jest destroyed one of the two Trantulas in under two minutes,"_"X-Aelita repeated.

"_HOW!?_" William Yelled agian.

"_How should I know?_" X-Aelita said.

**In the Contral Room**

"Wow Ulrich you destroyed the Tarantula with your bar hands like Odd did," Jeremei Said.

"Ya, I'm suprized too, normally it takes longer on Lyoko alone," Ulrich replyed.

"We'll Figure out how you two did that later but let's go to Lyoko now," Jeremei replyed.

Everyone minus Jeremie went to the Scanner Room and Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi got into the Scanners, "We're ready, Jeremie," Ulrich said.

"OK, Here go, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, virtualization," they land on Lyoko and Aelita steps into the scanner," Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, virtualization," she lands on Lyoko as the vehicals appear, "Head north, your not far."

"OK Jeremie," Ulrich said, as they head for the tower.

**At the activated tower**

"_Hello Warriors,_" X-Aelita greeted.

"ATTACK!" Ulrich said, "Aelita stay back," he said quitly.

"_What no hello, now that's rood,_" X-Aelita said acting hurt emotionly.

"Like you care," Ulrich said.

"_Actully, I do care,_" X-Aelita said, still hurt emotionly but laughing on the inside.

"WHat ever, ATTACK!" Ulrich said.

"_Fine,_" X-Aelita said in a way a three year old girl who didn't get her way did, "_ATTACK!_" X-Aelita said as the monsters started attacking, "_William saty here with me, if any of them get to close attack them,_" X-Aelita instrueted William.

"_Yes X-Aelita,_" he replyed.

"Ulrich what are you doing?" Jeremie asked, seeing Ulrich run at a megatank on the screen.

"You'll see," Ulrich replyed, as he ran at a megatank, when he was getting close it opened and fired and ulrich jumped out of the way and the blast hit a megatank that fired at Ulrich too and it's Blast hit the First Megatank and both where destroyed.

"_Grrr, Ulrich jest destroyed two megatanks at the same time, Simply by running in between them,_" X-Aelita said the battle went on Odd was devirtualization first then Yumi then William than Ulrich and all the monsters where destroyed over that time, Aelita makes a brake for the tower, X-Aelita readies an Energy Field to finish off Aelita and is ready to throw it when, she is hit from behind and is beten and behind X-Aelita was Jeremie. Aelita makes it into the tower walks to the center of the first Platform then flotes up to the second platform where the screen pops-up then Aleita puts her hand on the screen then sortly after her name types into view then after a short amount of time it types out of view and 'Code Lyoko' types into view then sortly after that the screens around the wall of the tower fall as Aleita sayes,

"Tower Deactivated."

"Return to the Past, NOW!" Jeremie said back in the Contral Room as he launched a Return to the Past, the white bubble came up reversing time right after Jeremie finished saying 'Return to the Past, NOW!'.

**Xana's home base replica after the return**

"_You did very well, X-Aelita," _Xana began,"_Your attack almost finished the Lyoko Warriors,_" which Xana hasn't done yet.

"_I know, I didn't expect jeremie to come to Lyoko, if I did I would have more monsters thier,_" X-Aleita replyed.

"_I didn't expect that either,_" Xana said.

"_ Master Xana,_" William said.

"_Yes?_" Xana asked.

"_The possesion program must have some hidden bugs or something because the Warriors noticed something strange in the possesed students when they where in auto mode,_" William Anwsered.

"_Hmm, that's odd,_" Xana said.

"_Mabye Odd 'hacked' into the possesion program and buged it up with a hidden bug,_" X-Aelita jocked.

"_That's amusing X-Aelita,_" Xana said proving he does have some what a sens of humer.


End file.
